Yin ang Yang
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Can you sleep with your glasses on? My take on Yumie and Yumiko's relationship and to make things more interesting. What will happen if we spilt em up? Iscariot is changed forever and how do Yumie and Yumiko cope without eachother?
1. Yin and Yang

Yumiko took a deep breath after a long day at "work"; she just came back from her mission in Iceland where Buddhists were sacrificing some people of the Catholic Church for some reason. Obviously it really wasn't her, but her other half that did all the work, yet somehow the weariness of battle was something Yumiko had to put up with herself.

After prayer with her partner, Heinkel, she went to her room to sleep, or at least that's what everyone thought she was doing. Though there was no harm in telling anyone, she still didn't feel comfortable letting everyone know everything, a girl needs her privacy you know. But every night, Yumiko had to keep in touch with Yumie, her other half didn't exactly like waiting around until she had to kill something, though she didn't mind that much. Yumiko was a good girl and she didn't want to leave Yumie so lonely.

Yumiko put on her nightgown and was on her way to her bed until the image of herself caught her eye in the mirror.

She stopped and looked at herself, Yumiko isn't one to be self-conscious about herself but that wasn't what was bothering her. She stepped closer to the mirror and stared at her face, or to be more specific, her eyes.

Not once has Yumiko seen herself without her glasses, often she would wonder what she would look like.

She brought her small hand to her glasses and brought them down to her nose but still on her face. Sadly, her vision blurred, preventing herself from seeing a clear view. But she laughed and pushed them back in place, fate was cruel like that but she learned to live with it.

Yumiko sighed, jumped on her bed and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and took off her glasses, folding them in her hands.

_Yumie? _She called out for her other half. A small groan of annoyance came from the back of her mind.

_Yumie, it's time to wake up. _She tried again, Yumiko smiled as the sound of a very loud yawn that echoed in the walls of her head.

_Is it time to kill some heathens? _Yumie asked.

_No, it's nighttime now. Haven't you had enough for one day?_

_….wait….what's today?_

_September 25th, your last mission was this morning._

_….really? It seemed longer than that, great now my time is all screwed up thanks to you and your little fear last week._ Yumiko could feel the anger in her counterparts voice.

_………I said I was sorry…._

_Yumiko, you kept me in here for nearly a month! _Yumie growled.

_……sorry?_

_…..why can't I stay mad at you? Honestly….. _Yumie sighed but Yumiko smiled, she knew this was her way of being forgiving.

_I'm really sorry Yumie, its just…I don't like killing. _She said softly.

_Yumiko, we've been through this before. I'm the one that ends the lives of heathens, not you. _This was pretty much the only time Yumiko ever heard any kind of remorse from Yumie, and this she was thankful for.

_I know, but I still come home with blood stained hands and the nightmares….._ she trailed off, flashes of past dreams came to both of them now at this state.

_Yumiko…_

_Sometimes I wish I was like you, no fear, no regret, no nothing…._

There was silence between the two, then…

_Don't ever say that again, have you forgotten? _Yumie growled suddenly.

_W-wha…_

_Me and you, We are Yin and Yang; without you there is no me, without me there is no you. We work together in the ways that the other cannot. I can't feel any emotion but through you I can, you cannot destroy lives with just a sweep of a sword but through me you can. Don't ever say that you wish to be like me, because if that is to happen then Yumiko will no longer exist and the Yang will be gone. Do you understand now?_

_……yes….thank you Yumie_

_Good, now lemme outta here! I think I forgot how to breath._

_Good night Yumie, and please don't break anything._

_'Night Yumiko._ She grumbled and waited until she had control.

A second later, she felt cold metal in her hands and cotton pajamas around her body. Yumie opened her eyes and took a look around. It was her turn now, and things didn't look so different from the night before they did this. She grinned to herself and hopped off the bed, putting the glasses on the nightstand next to the bed, but then something stopped her.

Yumie turned around and found herself in a mirror across the room, she took the glasses with her and went up to her mirror self.

"Ok, note to self, buy Yumiko new pajamas" she said to no one unparticular as she looked down at the nightgown. Then she looked at the glasses in her hands, Yumie unfolded them and brought them eye level but not on.

Not once has Yumie seen herself with her glasses, often she would wonder what she would look like.

Bringing the lenses closer to her face, she tried to look at the mirror with them on, but sadly her vision blurred and actually hurt her eyes. Yumie quickly brought them down from her face and rubbed her eyes with a free hand.

"God Yumiko, you're blind!" she laughed slightly and folded the glasses up.

Silently walking back to the bed, she gently placed the sensitive lenses on top of the dresser and fell to her knees to look under the bed.

Shoes, books, clothes, old bibles for some reason, older shoes…..

_Yumiko! _Yumie screamed in her head.

_Huh? Wha? _Yumiko was just about to fall asleep but it wasn't like Yumie cared at the moment.

_Where is it!_

_Where's what? _Yumiko asked groggily.

_You know what! My sword! Where is it?_

_Oh yea, last time you broke the lamp remember? So Heinkel has it._

_WWHHHAAATTT!_

_Calm down, I got you a wooden one, it's in the closet…_with that, the mental connection was low, meaning that she fell asleep.

Yumie grumbled something under her breath and went for the closet, Yumiko was true to her word and the very second she opened the closet a bokken fell out and nearly smacked Yumie in the face if she hadn't caught it.

"Nice storing skills Yumiko…" she shook her head and closed the closet.

Leaning on the closet door, she looked over the bokken. It was nearly the same size as her original sword, and nearly the same weight.

"But even better choice skills" she murmured; smiling to herself, she moved to the empty space in the middle of the room.

"Shimbara Battouryuu"

From then to nearly 11:30, Yumie practiced with the makeshift katana, using old moves from her training back in Japan.

Visualizing heathens in her path only made her put more effort into her practice. From simple strikes to the head or to jabs to the throat, it didn't matter; each blow ended a life and the blood of nonbelievers rained from the sky. It was all an adrenaline rush for this berserker, but then….

Yumie stopped in the middle of a waist strike, with a sudden thought.

Blood?

That's right, enough of it from one man meant the death of a killer or a terrorist and all those in between that threatened the Catholic Church.

Yumie stood up straight, taking a small breather, and turned around looking at the innocent glasses on the dresser.

As much as Yumie tried her best clean up after a mission, there were always stains of blood, stains that Yumiko had to deal with not Yumie.

Though there was nothing to be done about this, it gave Yumie a new respect for her "weaker half" as she once called her.

_Yumie?_

Yumie was so caught up in her own thoughts; she didn't even notice Yumiko woke up.

_What are you doing up?_

_I heard you, your thoughts I mean._

_Oh……I'm….sorry…._

_For what? _

_For…spilling too much blood on our dress every time I…wake up…I should've known how hard it is to get out. _

Yumiko laughed, Yumie had a strange way of showing feelings but then again it's no different when Yumiko tries to be "mean and brave" like Yumie.

_We're Yin and Yang, don't worry about it. But it's getting late, it's time for bed for both of us. _

_Alright then, oh yea and thanks for the bokken. It reminded me of home. _

_It's actually from Japan; I got it custom made._

_…..really? _

Yumie could feel Yumiko nod vigorously.

_Damn, I was hoping it was from somewhere here so I can get more…_

Yumiko laughed again.

_Good night Yumie_

_Night Yumiko._

This time they both went to bed, Yumiko went back into the comfort of the mind they shared and Yumie put the bokken under the bed and jumped in bed, pulling the covers under her chin.

* * *

"ZZZzzzzz……"Yumie was out like a light, last nights practice was more tiring on her body than she thought, making her body completely unresponsive as she tried to gain the energy she lost. But unfortunately, the sleeping berserker was in for a very rude awakening.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Yumiko! Vake up!" Heinkel screamed behind the door.

Yumie's eye glared at the door and then at the clock which read 5:00 a.m. She grumbled a few curses that should never be heard at church and threw the covers over her head.

"Yumiko!" she screamed again but received no reply.

Heinkel knew it was early, Yumiko didn't wake up until 6:30 for prayer then 7:30 for their mission. But today there was yet another terrorist attack and their plane was going to leave at 6.

Now, Heinkel is not a morning person…at all, she was surprised enough that she didn't shoot anything (or anyone) yet.

Finally, she snapped and kicked the door open with enough force that the doorknob nearly went through the wall. But she didn't care right now, she needed coffee really bad.

Looking at the large lump in the blankets, Heinkel brought Yumie's sword and tossed it on the lump, there was a slight "off" sound from under it.

"Vake up Yumiko, ve need to leaf now!" she said and went to her closet and picked out her partner's clothes.

Yumie groaned and protested but there was no use going back to sleep now, she could probably sleep on the plane.

She yawned and sat up, stretched out her cramps arms and watched Heinkel running around, packing everything up and trying to explain what was going on. Of course she was going to fast for anyone to understand so Yumie just sat there, then her beloved sword caught her eye.

"There you are!" she hollered and picked it up, grinning like a maniac.

Heinkel froze in the middle of closing the bag, that wasn't Yumiko, and her glasses were on the dresser.

"Yumie?"

"Took you long enough"

"….how….i mean…Yumiko let you…." The Australian woman was caught way off guard; it wasn't common for Yumiko to let Yumie run free like this…unless they finally understand eachother.

"Yes she did, besides, you can't sleep with your glasses on"

* * *

So whatcha think? My first one shot so be nice.

Swd


	2. Wake up

Disclaimer: I own nothing…..so sad…..

So how was everyone's Thanksgiving? Good I hope. X.x I'm stuffed…I gots turkey for a month! And then next month….CHRISTMAS TAMALES! heck yes…

oh yea, special thanks to mitziginget for your reveiw. The other chapter was a "im tired and i need to write something" story so i wasn't exactly thinking. hee hee. But i one thing for sure is that i think it was kind of cool to have Yumie and Yumiko talk to each other. Yumiko seems to get in trouble for Yumie's actions so i thought it would be cool. okie dokie?

Anyway.this chapter takes place right after chapter one.

On wit da fic

* * *

Just like Yumie had planned, she fell asleep on the plane ride to…um…well she didn't know, she wasn't paying attention as her partner scrambled in her room trying to explain things in such a hurry. 

Heinkel looked next to her at the sleeping nun/berserker; it wasn't until this morning she found out that Yumie and Yumiko really did understand eachother now. Unlike the on going bickering the two had when Heinkel first met her…er…them…

Overall, it took Heinkel a long to time to get used to the fact that she was talking to two people and not one.

"_Miss Heinkel, we are about to land in southern France" _the intercom blared, the Australian woman sighed and put her seatbelt on.

"Yumie vake up" she said, slightly poking on her partner's head. Yumiko mumbled in response and dropped her head on Heinkel's shoulder; she silently thanked God that she had her coffee and patience.

"Yumie…" she tried again with warning in her voice, usually she wouldn't challenge Yumie but since they were on a plane they took her katana away.

"Heinkel…" the nun yawned loudly and reached in her pocket before opening her eyes," Where are we?"

"Yumiko?"

The Asian nun took out her glasses and gently placed them in front of her eyes before looking up from Heinkel's shoulder innocently.

"Vill you varn me vhen you two switch like that?" she grumbled and moved her shoulder around, giving Yumiko the sign to get off. Yumiko smiled a bit and sat up straight putting her seatbelt on.

"Yumie doesn't remember what you told her about the mission, so what's going on?" she asked.

"Vell, our lovely boss sent us here to investigate yet another cult"

"Another one? Where are these cults coming from?"

"Not sure, but this one is a bit more serious. Powerful witchcraft is involved here along vith an army to back it up though its more like a 'obey me or die' situation. Ve're pretty sure it's a vampire but ve von't know until ve get there"

Yumiko nodded and waited for the plane to land.

From plane, to foot, to helicopter to foot again; this was a very long trip for the two agents of section 13. Heinkel had gotten more coffee on their wait for the helicopter, keeping her up the whole way unlike her partner, who slept every chance she got.

Finally the helicopter landed in a forest that was supposedly deserted but unfortunately for the two girls, the helicopter had to land somewhat far away from where the cult was being held to avoid attention.

Yumiko received the map from the pilot and instructions to contact them when they were done while Heinkel took out their bag of supplies for their walking trip, which was only Yumie's katana, a few guns with clips of silver and some water with the occasional snack. It was going to be a very long hike.

"Ready?" Heinkel asked, hauling the bag over her shoulder and tossing the sword to her partner. Yumiko caught it and smiled sweetly. A sword and a smile like that did not mix in Heinkel's eyes, so she laughed a bit.

"Let's go"

Luckily, the two weren't trudging through thick forest the entire way as they had thought. The cult that rested here were kind enough to leave a trail along with tribal heads on pikes, this was an obvious indication that they were close to their destination.

Yumiko and Heinkel exchanged glances before stuffing the map back into the bag, which now contained three empty water bottles and several empty chip bags.

As the two continued on the trail, night fell quickly and just to make things worse, the very second the sun disappeared behind the trees, the tribal heads burst into flames making torches that lit the path of the trail.

As a reflex, Heinkel and Yumiko met back to back with guns ready and sword to be drawn. True Yumiko had no idea what she was doing, but Yumie was somewhat aware of their surroundings and can be easily switched.

Looking around nervously for the source that set the pikes on fire, Heinkel and Yumiko slowly stood apart from each other's back. There was no possible way that there was some kind of electrical surge of any kind and there wasn't a soul in sight to set them off, even if there was anyone, who could've done them all at the same time?

Magic of course. But can a vampire do this?

Yumiko gulped silently pleading to switch off with Yumie.

_Yumie please! This is scary… _

_…wuss…_

"Ve should keep going…" Heinkel said softly, Yumiko nodded and kept the sword close to her as they continued.

With torches on the trail, orange light illuminated their path but that wasn't all that helped them guide their way.

Yumiko poked her partner on the shoulder and pointed upward at the smoke that rose from the trees, that and the sound of…groaning?

Before either of them could ask, a large group of people came from ahead of the trail towards them in an awkward manner.

"Ghouls…" Heinkel growled, and reached into her coat for her clips of silver bullets.

"Vake Yumie up, quickly" she said and loaded her pistols.

Yumiko nodded and closed her eyes.

A second later, the glasses came off and the sword was unsheathed.

Yumie looked back at her partner only to find that she got a head start and was already blowing heads off. The beserker grinned like a maniac as she readied to attack until she was stopped.

"Vait!" Heinkel cried out with the little time she had to reload," Go find the host! It has to be close by! Quickly!"

As soon as the gun was loaded, she unloaded them on the deranged ghouls again. Yumie was already off the trail, running around the crowd of ghouls to find the host. Her best chance was the source of the large fire they had seen earlier but she had to be quick, ghouls were easy to take care of but it would be a matter of time before Heinkel ran out of bullets.

Keeping her eyes on the dark colored smoke, Yumie ran with strange stealth and speed she learned from her training in Japan. Teachings from home were something that she refused to forget and Yumiko agreed.

Finally she reached the source of the fire and stopped dead in her tracks at the clearing.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

The sight that was before the beserker would've made Yumiko pass out.

The trees that surrounded the circular clearing were over shadowed in an orange light that came from the hundreds off candles that surrounded the symbol of the devil. The pentagram was written in blood on the grass, it looked like it was giving off an evil glow as the vampire host sat in the middle grinning at Yumie like she was dinner. But looking at all the discarded bodies and organs on the floor, it would seem that Yumie would just be desert.

"Good evening, agent of the Vatican" he grinned, flashing his blood covered fangs and stood up.

Yumie immediately noticed that this was not a normal vampire, this one had an evil aura surrounding it, the kind one would find on a witch or warlock. Perhaps this vampire was once a warlock of some kind? Well, Yumie doesn't exactly care about now though.

"I think you've caused enough trouble tonight, prepare to die" Yumie growled and readied her sword, easily ignoring the organs that were being stepped on.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. I've been harvesting power for months! You don't stand a chance against m…" the vampire was rudely interrupted when Yumie sighed loudly. Through all her years working for Section 13...she really hated vampires that monologue.

"…shut up and fight!" she growled and ran towards him with her sword swinging around wildly.

The vampire's eyes widened in surprise at first then quickly dodged every one of her attacks. Neither of them bothered carefully stepping away from the body parts or more importantly, the candles. Soon a few of the candles were knocked over and set the random body parts on fire.

"crap…" Yumie growled and stopped her frantic attacks. She finally noticed the fire by smelling the burning flesh. The clearing was filled with thick black smoke, Yumie was soon forced to cover her mouth to stop gagging from the ugly smell but find a way to breath before the vampire could attack.

(…im getting kinda sick writing this…lol)

"Time to end this!"

Yumie turned around and found herself face to face with the vampire.

There was no time to react…actually, it felt like time had slowed down as she could only watch the vampire's glowing hand extend out to her face and use some kind of force to push her backwards.

But that wasn't the problem; as the strange force push her it felt like it was literally pushing something out of her.

For that brief moment her entire body seemed to be in a state of shock and shut down. She couldn't breath or move, her bones felt like they were being shattered. As if her physical pain was bad, mentally was even worse, like a certain part of it was being ripped out of her head.

And all this about as literal as possible.

Finally she hit the ground and passed out cold on the floor but still alive.

"W-what! Impossible!" the vampire screamed in rage. Looking back at the large flames behind him, he decided against finishing off the crazy nun and turned around to take off until he found himself staring into the smallbarrel of a pistol with a silver bullet with his name on it.

Heinkel closed the cell phone in her right hand and put it back in her jacket, she didn't say anything but looked back the unconscious Yumie on the floor…and another body not to far away.

"….mein Gott…" she murmured, turning her attention back on the vampire, slightly pushing the gun harder on his forehead.

"Vat did you do?" she growled.

"I'm not telling you bi…" once again Heinkel interrupted him when she took out her other gun and shot him in the arm.

"Ow! Fuc…"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Damnit, I was suppose to separate her damn could from her body but it didn't work! Happy now?"

"NO! Put them back!"

"……………….them?" he said slowly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Before either of them could answer, someone screamed bloody murder over the roar of fire followed by terrified cries for help.

Heinkel didn't hesitate and let go of the vampire to run to her partner's side. The vampire didn't hesitate either and ran into the black smoke, running for his life.

The older woman practically slid to the crying girl on the floor huddling in a fetal position near a tree. Heinkel stared at her for a moment then back at the other body that was still unconscious nearby.

"Heinkel….wh-whats going on?" Yumiko cried and closed her eyes shut not wanting to see all the gore in the clearing she was in a few seconds ago.

"Yumiko….I-I….um…." poor Heinkel didn't know what do, no one taught her what to do with a terrified nun and a knocked out one! She only prayed that the helicopter she had called earlier was on its way.

"Yumiko, listen to me. Don't open your eyes, understand?"

She nodded and wiped her cheeks, wrapping her arms around her legs, trying to comfort herself. Heinkel sighed, that was one thing taken care of, but what about the true berserker?

She looked back at the fallen fighter and gulped.

Yumiko is terrified out of her mind, how would the other half react?

Yin and Yang separated. Does that mean that the tiny piece of each other that they both had was gone also?

* * *

I think you've all seen a Yin and Yang sign. A circle, one part white, one part black. Black has a little piece of white and white has a little piece of black. 

SO! Decide the fate of the story!

Does the little piece go away or does it stay?

(or to be more simplistic, will Yumie be completely insane or the same?)

reviews are nice… hee hee…..early Christmas present? Lol jk jk

Swd


	3. Plane ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I can never compare to Kouta Hiranosama!

Anyway time for part 3! Once again, im sorry about my first chapter Buddhist comment. Please forgive me!

On wit teh fic!

* * *

"WWHHAAATT!!!?"

Heinkel had to separate her ear from the cell phone to relieve herself from Maxwell's sudden outburst. She sighed and reluctantly put the phone back on her ear after it sounded like he calmed down or lost his breath.

"H-how did this happen? Where is Yumiko!?" he screamed again.

"Boss, please calm down…" she tried.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN SOMEONE WITH A SPLIT PERSONALITY DISORDER REALLY IS SPILT INTO TWO PEOPLE!!!!!???"

While Heinkel was trying, desperately, to explain the situation to Maxwell (again), Yumiko was a few rows away taking care of Yumie, who was still knocked out.

After realizing the potential danger Yumie could be, the first thing they did was separate her from the katana. Since they were back on a plane to Rome, the sword had to be put away, but Heinkel strictly ordered to tranquilize anyone that tried to get to the sword.

Overkill? Possibly but with Yumie on the loose, Yumiko wouldn't be able to hold her back.

For now, Yumie was asleep, taking up three seats of the plane with Yumiko in the last chair.

Call it weird, but Yumiko couldn't take her eyes off her counterpart. Never before has Yumiko seen herself without her glasses and here she was, staring at Yumie. No glasses, she even looked a bit different, not as neatly done hair or the hat, Yumie even had the face of a killer.

"How strange…"Yumiko said absent-mindedly. Which brought up anything thing, she felt….like a piece of her brain was missing!

Well, not really but it was like a piece of her was missing, her mind felt empty…lonely almost.

_CLICK!_

Heinkel sighed and stuffed the phone back in her coat; she stood up and walked back to the "victims".

"How are things here?" she asked.

Yumiko smiled a bit," Well, she isn't awake yet if that's what you mean"

"I vonder how long that vill be…"

"What did the Boss say?"

Heinkel sighed again and took her seat in front of Yumiko.

"Vell…he's shocked alright. Anderson isn't happy either, they vant to track down the vampire immediately but vhen I mentioned Yumie…" Heinkel glanced at the sleeping beserker," That vill haf to vait"

"I see…"Yumiko trailed off, then spoke again," This…is really strange…what if we can't go back?"

"Don't say that! Ve vill find a vay!"

"No, but…what if its better this way?" Yumiko said sadly.

Heinkel blinked a few times, trying to find out why it would be better.

Of course! To be perfectly honest, if Yumiko was just Yumiko then all she would only be a nun for the church in Rome. If she didn't have Yumie they wouldn't need her.

"Vell…" Heinkel crouched down in front of Yumiko's seat and smiled up at her friend," Let's vait until she vakes up"

Yumiko nodded," Right"

* * *

_**A few hours later on the plane:**_

Yumie groaned and rubbed her forehead. What the heck happened?

Her eyes fluttered open and looked around at her blurry surroundings.

"Oh crap…" she heard someone say, it sounded like…Heinkel.

"Yumiko! Vake up!" she heard her say again.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Get up, Yumie's avake"

"EEP!"

…………what…the…

Yumie groaned again and reluctantly sat up, yawning and stretching out her cramped muscles. Once that was done, she looked around again. The plane? What happened?

"um….Yumie..?"

Yumie turned and found herself staring at her other half.

"…"

"…"

The two stared at each other, poor Heinkel was off in the side lines with a gun loaded with a tranquilizer waiting nervously.

"…..Yum…iko…?" the beserker said slowly.

The small nun gulped and nodded.

"….am I asleep?"

Yumiko shook her head," No…remember?" she gulped again," That vampire did something and…kind of…separated us…"

Silence….

"Well…this is weird…" she finally said, blinking a few times.

Yumiko laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head," Yea, it is huh? Eh hehehe…"

Yumie didn't exactly see the humor in it but she gave her counterpart credit for trying. The beserker turned her attention to Heinkel, who still had the gun in her hand.

"….please tell me we're going home…" Yumie said.

Heinkel sighed and put the gun away, it looks like Yumie was partially sane, either that or she was in shock.

"Ve're going to land in an hour"

"Good, I'm going back to sleep…and pray that this was all a nightmare"

With that Yumie fell back on the seats and tried to fall asleep, praying that what she saw was a result of God's humor in dreams.

Yumiko and Heinkel exchanged glances.

"Well that wasn't so bad…" Yumiko said adjusting her glasses. There was a pause.

"…I'll keep the gun in my coat"

"Good idea"

_**Private landing area for Iscariot:**_

Enrico, Father Renaldo, and Anderson all waited not so patiently for the plane to land, during their wait they began to talk about what they were going to do with the nun and the beserker.

Which wasn't going so well.

"Any ideas?" Enrico asked, who sat on a chair with his head in his hands.

"Ell, we cen wait til they git here" the tall priest was leaning on the wall beside Enrico.

"I agree, we don't even know how the two are like now" Father Renaldo stood in front of the two.

"You shouldn't worry too much Father Maxwell," he added.

Maxwell sighed and buried his face in his hands, he was just worried about Yumie right now. As if Yumiko would blame everything Yumie already, now he'll have to deal with Yumie face to face. Which isn't fun, she actually kind of scared him. Kind of like Integra but with a sword…and a really creepy grin…and scary eyes…

Actually…just like Integra.

"Aye, ther here" Anderson said, looking out at the runway to find it occupied by a plane slowly screeching to a halt.

"Alright then" Enrico took a last deep breath and stood up," Let's see the damage"

The three walked out to the runway as the doors opened and the stairs were put in front of the opening.

Heinkel was the first to come out.

"Good work Heinkel" Enrico greeted her, she nodded as acknowledgement. She knew that they were all waiting for the other two.

"Please tell me she's not insane…"Enrico whispered as Heinkel dropped her bag when she reunited with the others at the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't shoot anyone if that's vat you're asking" she answered.

"Well that helps…"Enrico sighed.

A few seconds later Yumiko appeared, slowly walking down the stairs with Yumie close behind.

All eyes were on them; you couldn't exactly blame Yumie for hiding.

Finally they reached the bottom and Yumie was forced to move from the shelter of Yumiko's back.

Both kept their heads down.

"Hi Boss" The two said at the same time.

"um…good evening…Yumiko…erm and Yumie" Enrico's eyes were like saucers.

"Aye…mah head…" Anderson rubbed the back of his head," One Yumie was enuf trouble for meh…"

Yumie laughed nervously, her and Anderson would train all the time and she always gave him a hard time also. Unfortunately for Yumie, this time she wouldn't be able to hide in the depths of Yumiko's mind if she were to ever get in trouble.

_THUMP!_

And down went Father Renaldo, poor guy passed out and dropped like a rock.

Yumie fought the urge to laugh while Yumiko put her hand on her mouth.

" Oh my…"

"Heh Heh…."

Enrico rubbed the bridge of his nose; this was going to really weird.

"Eh, I got im" Anderson mumbled and grabbed Father Renaldo, throwing him over his shoulder.

"I think ve should be getting home now" Heinkel suggested, who was eagerly waiting to sleep in a bed.

"I agree, we'll figure this out when we get there"

"Right" Once again, Yumiko and Yumie replied at the same time.

* * *

Please forgive the late reply, my computer hates me. Im back now! Reviews are nice!!

Swd


End file.
